


SENSUOUS

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, quite poetic erotic tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SENSUOUS

When they make love, Jared becomes a gentle breeze, a taste of happiness lingers in his lips. Jensen savours Heaven on that throat; Jared’s cedar scented skin leads him to the most delicious sin.

When they make love, a golden aura envelops them. Love was pierced through their chests the first time they saw each other. Eros had read the book of intertwined names; they were there so He had to unite them.

When they make love, Jensen whispers: “I love the smell of the just rained forest; it reminds me of your skin.”  
They kiss like rain, they caress like wind, and they touch like fire. They’re not from this world, they come from Nature.

When they make love, Love becomes magical, an initiation rite: it forges their souls, it binds their destiny.


End file.
